markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile Walkthrough
= PROFILES = All character and user profiles will be filled out within the "user control panel" This post is intended to walk you through the contents of the form you will need to fill out before submitting the profile. It is suggested to follow this guide to make sure you fill it out correctly. You can open your profile by clicking-here. It will open in a new window so you can easily refer back to this post if you need to. CLAIMS will be made within the profile process so that you only have one step to joining Marked. Face claims will be made within the appearance section and you can find the list here. Important position claims for canon roles will have special requirements in the history and/or magic sections. It may make the profile process a little more drawn out for you but it eliminates several steps you have to take before you can jump right into the fray. Please do not fill out the special OOC fields in character profiles. It will break the profile. Not totally, just things will overlap... BASIC INFORMATION Fields included: Full name, race, age, gender, occupation, home and birthplace, group affiliation, special role or position, played by. These fields should only require a simple and straight forward response. Names don't require a middle name but first and last is requested. These fields are all required where applicable. EXTRA BASICS Fields included: Companions and Noteworthy Items. These fields may require some brief explanation. Full sentences are requested where necessary. Companions are pets or mounts of some sort, not spouses or friends. Companions are not playable characters. Noteworthy items is more or less a list of things (big or small) that the character usually has on them frequently (please don't list every possible item they own). This could be some of their favored weapons, special items, jewelry, or things of the like. If any of the items are magical, be sure to mention it in the magical sections as well. These fields are not required to be filled out. MAGIC ABILITIES Fields included: Magi(human magic), Dragon/Fae/Elven Magic Magi(human magic) - You have the choice of three (four if you are applying for a particular group leader), which are Holder, Stealer, or Castor. Master is only available to two canon roles. ''Then you describe in as much detail as you can, how your character uses their magic. If they are a holder, please describe their magical item and how they use it. If they are a Stealer, fully explain their experience as a Stealer and what their skills are. Castor, you need to describe their magic ability and how they use it. Master Magi are required to give an explanation of all three types and how they use them. Dragon/Fae/Elven magic is magic that is apparent throughout an entire race or species (more or less any race other than humans) and it can vary between sub-races. For this field, it is much like that of the description above, identify the magic your character has and describe how they use it. '''These fields are required where applicable.' PERSONALITY AND APPEARANCE These two fields should be filled out in paragraph form using complete sentences. Two paragraphs or more for personality and appearance at least cover the basics (but we don't require appearance if an image is used). In the appearance section if you would like to make a face claim, please state who you are using for your character. HISTORY This field must include one paragraph. Four or more paragraphs are required for those wishing to play a ruler, master magi, or other leadership figures (this does not include court and subordinate ruling bodies). --- = OOC PROFILES = OOC (out of character) profiles have their own set of fields that you may choose to fill out or not. We do have an age minimum of 17 so we ask that everyone be transparent with their age. Please do not give out sensitive or personal information (such as your full name or street address) for your own safety, this is not a completely private forum. Please only fill these fields out (they have OOC on all of them) for OOC accounts. Age is the only required field. Category:Guides